wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fang Hills Academy
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Welcome to Fang Hills Academy (Note: FHA is not open for public characters) Location Fang Hills is located just north of Desert’s Shore, on the eastern coast of Pyrrhia. The school is built into the hills, with many cavernous rooms and arching tunnels. There are huge wooden decks, and a dock over the bay. the Boarding Rooms The boarding rooms of Fang Hills are dug deep into the hills, down spiraling staircases. There is two rooms per each Winglet, one for the girls and one for the boys. Each is a large, open cave, with beds for each student, prepared especially for each dragon’s needs. They also have scrollracks, rugs, and many planters. The teacher’s rooms are down a different hall, also designed to meet the occupant’s needs. Great hall The Great Hall is a huge cavern, connecting the entrance tunnel to the other tunnels and rooms. The tall ceiling is draped in roots and vines, and a huge hole, like a gash in the hill side, lets the sunlight and moonbeams in. A huge oak tree, almost two dragon’s wingspans in girth, grows from beside the skylight, shading it with huge branches and broad leaves. The roots of this tree support most of one side of the hall, and others curl around the opposite wall. Prey hall The Prey Hall is made up of two caves, one smaller one, and a bigger one. The bigger one is connected to the Great Hall by a huge archway parting the roots of the Oak. The inside has many wooden tables, each with a planter in the center of each. The back wall has a huge fireplace carved into the stone, complete with a spit. The smaller cave is more of a storage room, with shelfs filled with dried foods. Dragons are expected hunt when they can, but if unable, the ‘food closet’ is open to whoever is hungry Library The library is on the hall leading from the Great Hall, to the deck over the bay. It’s entrance isn’t near as large or impressive as the entrance tunnel, or the archway to the Prey Hall. The Library itself is filled with scrollracks upon scrollracks upon scrollracks, all filled with scrolls, from the newest published in Possibility, to a ancient yellowed scroll from the rainforest, long before the war. Many little scraps are dug into the base of the walls, leading to small, underground corners, filled with rugs and furs. The Librarian’s desk is in the corner, furtherest from the entrance to the tunnel, but there is a tunnel to the surface right beside the desk. Outside this tunnel is a deck, close enough to be shaded by the Oak’s leaves, with tables and a small garden. Classes The classrooms are down a different tunnel, opposite the tunnel to the Boarding rooms. It twists in a wide spiral, each room a long hall breaking off the tunnel. Most of them have a rug for each extending student to sit on. Most have a piece of slate hanging on the far wall, complete with a wooden shelf for chalk bits. The rooms differ based on subject, the history room has timelines and old drawings pinned to the walls, the geography room has maps upon maps, the literature room has so many scrollracks they occasionally overflow into the tunnel, etc. Docks The docks are a huge, wooden deck, curving along the shoreline of the bay. Most the area deemed part of the docks is actually on land. The parts hanging over the water are supported by stone pillars, and a coral garden is grown under it, providing a place for the SeaWing students to swim. A few boats are tied to the jetties, and most of them are free to use for any students who want to explore the bay History Fang Hills Academy was founded by Panther, a Night/Sky hybrid, who believed that the little town of Desert’s Shore wasn’t being used to its full potential. The small fishing community on the east coast could be a gateway to the lost continent. So she started an academy, modeled after Jade Mountain. She made a few modifications, adding a few classes, changing up a few details. After a few months of gathering teachers and students, she decided to put her Exchange program into to motion as well. In each of her four winglets, she added an exchange student, a dragonet who had grown up on Pantala, be them Pyrrhian in origin, or Pantalan by hatching. Winglets Star Winglet Honey - SandWing Claw - IceWing Maroon - SkyWing DD - MudWing Peach - RainWing Tar - NightWing Reef - SeaWing Elytra - Exchange Program Feather Winglet: Dixie - SandWing Fang - IceWing Electrum - SkyWing Flint - MudWing Guacamole - RainWing Rage - NightWing Minnow - SeaWing (Name) - Exchange Program Topaz Winglet: Ray - SandWing Beardog - IceWing Gull - SkyWing Lily - MudWing Berry - RainWing Fury - NightWing Cress - SeaWing (Name) - Exchange Program Dune Winglet: Bright - SandWing Ursidae - IceWing Duck - SkyWing Rust - MudWing Aloe - RainWing Aspire - NightWing Bubble - SeaWing (Name) - Exchange Program Rules Here at FHA, we believe that lawlessness is no different then anarchy, and the rules were made to be followed, not broken. * Treat others with the respect you would expect back. * Do not take food from the food closet if you are capable of hunting. * Do not go tromping through the garden. * Do not aim any sort of weapon, breath weapon, blade, or other, at another student Classes Mandatory History Teaching students the legacy of their tribes Geography Teaching students about the world they live in Literature Showing students the magic of story-telling Self-defense Teaching students how to defend themselves Healing Teaching students how to care for the wounded Optional Music Teaching students the magic of an instrument Art Teaching students how to use their creativity Offense (an extension of self-defense) For those who wish to go into the armies Prophecy (an extension of literature, mandatory for NightWings, moonborn or not) Teaching students how to interpret a vision, and share it without the vagueness of the old ways Gardening Getting students outside to take care of something alive Teachers Headmistress, teaches Gardening: Panther, a Sky/Night hybrid History, teaches History and Geography: (Name) Librarian, teaches Literature: (Name) Self-defense, also teaches Offense: Egret, a purebred SkyWing, and former soldier Nurse, also teaches Healing: (Name) Music: (Name) Art: (Name) Tutors: (Name) (Name) Category:Places Category:Miscellaneous